A Semblance of Standing Proud
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: Throughout history, hunters have been using their semblances to fight the forces of Grim. Semblances has been known as the reflection of one's soul. However a new continent reveals their own definition of a reflection. Stands! Can the Joestar Academy help the Beacon Students awaken their true fighting spirit. (Once RWBY's Bizzare Adventure, thanks to shadeblade10 for the title.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: RWBY and JoJo's Bizarre Adventures does not belong to me, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohika Araki.**

 **Prologue**

As Ozpin took another sip, he glanced at the man who was currently standing with his arm crossed waiting for any questions. "So…Mister Valentine…" Ozpin began, "In your letter to us about your visit to Beacon Academy, you claim that there is an opportunity for our students learn something new." He leaned forward with his hands folded and continued "Even, as I quote, can even surpass the power of the maidens."

"Why, yes Professor Ozpin," the man known as Funny Valentine "While the maidens have tremendous power over the seasons and possibly more, our abilities can bend reality and fantasy alike."

"Many hunters already have their semblances," Glynda Goodwitch remarked, "Their semblances can range from super speed to even polarity." The image of two redheads, one a champion and another a reaper came into her mind

Valentine remained silent for a moment and then replied "Then are there semblances that can grant speed so fast that he or she can reset the universe?"

Glynda and Ozpin blinked in surprise at this statement and before they can reply, Valentine continued. "Can your hunters bring inanimate objects to life?"

The two professors could only be more befuddled than before and only muttered an "Uh…"

Ignoring this, Valentine continued "Can semblances grant enough strength to destroy diamond, can they speed up aging, make things soft, skip time, or help guide or deflect bullets?"

Ozpin and Glynda were silent at this barrage of bizarre abilities. Although hunters have semblances most of them able to bend reality and help have an upper hand in combat. The abilities Valentine stated seemed even more out of place.

"What I just stated are nothing but a few examples of what Stands can do," Valentine concluded "Based on the reports from one of our top professors, Professor Kujo, we have concluded with our best prediction that Auras and semblances are just undeveloped stands," Valentine spread his arm out in the form of a shrug "With time, we could bring out your students' stands and even possibly senior hunter."

"My stand, Dirt Deeds Done Dirt Cheap or D4C for short, can allow me to travel to different dimensions when pressed between two objects," Valentine then paused for a moment and then reached into a pocket in his coat, pulled out a normal revolver, and tossed it towards Glynda "In fact, shoot me."

Both of the professor's eyes widened at this "What!"

Valentine, not phased at all, repeated "Shoot me, if you need proof that these stands can be useful to your students and the future generation of the kingdoms then shoot me."

Glynda hesitantly raised the gun, aimed at Valentine's heart, and then pulled the trigger. As the gun went off, the two bystanders expected something to protect Valentine. But to the two bystanders' shock, the bullet penetrated his skin, piercing his heart. When they rushed to help them, Valentine raised his hand to motion for them to stop. He then reached into his coat and then pulled out a flag with stars and stripes, proceeding to drape it over himself. As they watched the flag drifted to the ground until it was flat to the ground, with Valentine laying…

"Wait, What!?" Glynda flung herself forward and tossed aside the flag to reveal nothing but a bloodstain on the ground. "Where is he!?" She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what happened.

"Glynda!" Ozpin shouted to get her attention. When she focused on him, he then pointed at the discarded flag. She took a step back as the familiar glove of Funny Valentine grabbed the edge of the flag and then flipped the flag off, revealing that there was no wound or anything else that indicated a wound.

"Dojyaaan!" Valentine spread his arms out with slight nonchalance. Glynda and Ozpin could only stare at Valentine. "To explain, D4C can allow me to travel to different dimensions along with other things. Should I have a fatal wound and die in one of these worlds, my conscious can be transferred to that worlds me."

With this explanation he crossed his arms again "Now that you witnessed what stands can do, are you ready to accept our help?"

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other thinking different thoughts but had the same question. If this "stand" could allow Valentine to recover from a fatal wound and travel to different dimensions… what would type of new abilities can their student's gain? Coming to the same agreement, Ozpin turned back to look to Valentine "We will be most thankful for your support and are eager to accept your help."

Valentine had an expression of approval and then reached into his coat and pulled out five folders. "To help show a real example we will send four of our students and one of our professors." He then bowed to both of them "I hope that the Joestar Academy and Beacon Academy can have a long healthy relationship with each other." Valentine preceded to open the door and walk away.

Ozpin opened the folder and took a look at the files. "Hmmm… Jolyne Kujo, Ermes Costello, Diego Brando, and Josuke Higashikata." He then proceeded to look at the professor's file "Jotaro Kujo…" His eyes widened at the accomplishments and abilities, then turning to Glynda he stated "It seems that these next years can become more… _**bizzare**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: RWBY and JoJo's Bizarre Adventures does not belong to me, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohika Araki.**

Jolyne Kujo was not having a great time today.

To be fair, she was offered to visit a newly discovered continent where apparently the locals fought with transforming weapons against creatures with no souls. The amount of new things she can see and experience! In addition her best friend was allowed to visit with her, not to mention her father where she hoped they could have some time to bond together. However currently she was eating with two other students from the Joestar Academy she has no relation to (well maybe Josuke) and her father was busy talking with the professors of this school. To top it all off…

She sighed as her phone alerted her with the twenty-fifth message from a certain "friend" with a dissemble obsession concerning for her safety. She put the phone on silence and put her face in her hands groaning. "I'm starting to regret following my Uncle's advice to get a multi-regional device for my phone." She muttered while trying to ignore another vibrating indication of another message.

"Hey, hey at least Anasui is showing that he cares for you." Ermes chuckled while eating her sandwich. "I mean he didn't start worrying about you until one day passed, I say that's a new record!"Jolyne just punched her friend's shoulder, while Ermes was laughing at her misfortune.

"Are you finished with your drink?" She removed her hands to see Diego staring at her, pointing toward her cup of coffee. In response she merely pushed her cup towards him, a blur rushed to her cup and both disappeared. Diego began gulping the coffee greedily in an odd way which already attracted more attention than before. (1)

"Careful, you might choke on your drink" Josuke pointlessly warned Diego as he was finishing his drink. Despite the rest of the new intern students being eye-catching and strange, Josuke seemed to attract the most attention. Maybe it was his sailor outfit or his lanky composure but he was the one that many people stared at (except Diego when some of his odd instincts decide to surface).

Diego suddenly placed the empty cup down and started sniffing the air, jumping onto the table and twitching as he continued sniffing. Joylne merely raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask what he was smelling when he dashed towards four students ganging up to another student. Josuke also stood up and walked towards the group trying to make sure Diego wouldn't do anything rash. While the other students had expressions of confusion, Joylne merely expressed her thoughts in just three words.

"Yare, Yare Dawa."

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina was a patient girl, she was often quiet and too shy to speak up. She often endured racism without fighting back, fearing backlash to the whole Faunus community. However she was currently trying to do her best to tune out the constant taunts from Cardin and his troupe in addition to endure the pain of her ears being roughly tugged on. While it was common for them to pick on her, she was not in a good mood today. She woke up early due to rampaging Coco trying to find her glasses, then she had to make sure Fox didn't murder Coco for all the noise (and vice versa), and now she had to endure the bullying with a lack of sleep and a headache. Just as she was about to snap, a student come to her rescue.

Or, just as she was about to find out, make things more hectic.

The student dashed towards the group shoving aside Sky and Russel also knocking down Cardin and Dove. Before Velvet could anything, the interfering student grabbed Velvet by her head and shoulder and started to sniff all over her body. She had a light blush but was also confused, was this student trying to pretend to be a Faunus? Before she could ask, the man asked "What type of perfume are you wearing?"

All Velvet could do was utter a confused "Huh?" but the young man continued to sniff her. "Your scent smells just like a rabbit, what type of perfume is this? And why do you wear these bunny ear accessories? Does every student have a strange animalistic wardrobe?" The questions kept coming while Velvet was blushing furiously trying to ignore this young man's frequent sniffing.

"Man, now we have two dirty animals dragging their tails through this school," Cardin scoffed at the scene while the rest of his team was sniggering. "I never knew pathetic people like you can act like a dirty Faunus." Cardin laughed at Diego while he was just simply glaring at him

"I was just simply asking about this girl's questionable wardrobe. Many students seem to dress in a similar animalistic fashion." Diego simply replied facing the boys, now done with his sniffing. "Seems a majority of the students favor animal accessories."

Velvet and Team CDRL just stared at Diego for his ironic statement. Despite having no other accessories (or body parts in terms of Faunus) his uniform was still as unique as the Beacon Students. He was wearing a turtleneck jumper patterned a diagonal grid, light, mid-forearm-length gloves, light, wide-legged breeches, and tall, dark riding boots. In addition he also had an equestrian helmet with the words DIO pinned on the hat.

"Oi! Do you who this thing is?" Cardin demanded, referring to Velvet. "Yes, a female student attending this school. So?" Diego raised an eyebrow.

Before Cardin can do anything else another voice butted in. "I believe what he is trying to point out is that the young woman over there is a Faunus, a human with animalistic traits." The entire group turned to see that it was Josuke. "Is that the whole reason for this pointless squabble?" Diego faced the four boys with an expression that practically said 'That's it?'

"Yeah, we're just teaching this animal her place in this school, so how about you scram to the insane asylum." Cardin once again sneered at Diego while the other teammates snickered behind him.

Diego started to move forward, ready to fight before a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Josuke gave Diego a look while shaking his head, motioning towards his shoulder for some reason. With a smirk, Diego went back to their table with Josuke following shortly behind. The four bullies were confused at the lack of action but then shrugged and turned on Velvet. However as they closed on her, Velvet noticed four orange bubbles floating in the air.

"When and where did does bubbles come from?" She watched as they started to float to each of the members of Cardin's group. They finally landed on each of the four boy's skin before popping.

And then all four boys promptly fell to the ground.

Velvet could only stare as the four bullies let out surprised curses and try to get up again. However despite their efforts, they kept slipping and even when one of the boys tried to grab Velvet, their hand just slipped off as if their bodies had no friction. As Velvet began to walk away, the other students laughing at the scene, she took a look at the table Diego and Josuke were. Unlike the others, they were just looking at the scene with amusement (with Diego looking smug) as if they already saw this. Velvet walked away with a smile, reminding herself to thank whoever it was that helped her.

 **Authors Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I said "Eh, might as well upload what I have right now". That being said, if there are any thoughts about how the story is going, the portrayals, or just any criticism in general I would like to hear it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I do not own RWBY nor JJBA.**

The auditorium was filled with students talking among themselves, wondering what the sudden announcement was about. The teams of RWBY and JNPR were among them.

"Wonder what this is about?" Weiss turned to Ruby responding "I don't know but it is still important," She then turned to Blake and Yang who were reading a book and laying back respectively "and shouldn't you pay attention as well?"

All Blake did was continue reading while Yang just shrugged "Eh, not interested."

"Do you think this is about new students!? Or maybe aliens came down to Remnant!?" Nora rambled on and on with every possibility that could happen. "Or maybe…"

"Nora…" Ren interrupted her "…please calm down, I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

With an "Ok" Nora plopped down onto her seat.

However all of them were silenced as Ozpin walked up to the platform towards the microphone. "As you all know," he began "last week a stray dust carrier managed to discover the continent of Morioh by pure accident. Unlike the kingdoms, Morioh has no dust nor advanced technology like in the kingdoms." Many people were confused on how they managed to survive this long but Ozpin followed up with…

"However the land is free of Grimm and the population is stable. To make up for the lack of advanced technology, they have discovered a technique similar to Aura to protect themselves. One of the professors from the Joestar Academy, Jotaro Kujo, will now briefly explain this technique."

Ozpin then stepped to the side as a man stepped up to the platform. Everyone instinctively retreated into their seats. The man was enormous, possibly about 195cm, towering over Ozpin himself. His outfit consisted of a white trench coat like school uniform with a hat that seemed to fuse with his hair. Not to mention his face showed no other emotion and seem to be glaring every time. He took the microphone from its stand and began talking in a deep booming voice.

"Good evening, as you already know my name is Jotaro Kujo. To combat against the Grimm, the four kingdoms rely on hunters; trained individuals who train with weapons and use magic like properties known as semblances from their own soul, Aura." He slowly looked around the audience "Our method is similar, however we have something else to protect us from any danger. This "thing" is called… A STAND!"

With those last two words Jotaro made a pose pointing towards the audience and then a man emerged from Jotaro letting a loud "ORA!" It looked similar to Jotaro except it had no clothes except for a loincloth, high knee boots, a shoulder pads with gloves, and a headband with long wavy hair. This made Blake look up from her book and close it, finally giving all of her attention. Similarly. Yang's eyes widened and leaned forward with an eager grin. "Now I'm interested." Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's behavior before turning her attention back to the man.

"As you can see," Jotaro motioned to the man floating behind him "this is a stand. A spiritual manifestation of one's soul. However unlike semblances, a stand does run out of energy unless you yourself are tired or weakened. Stands come in various shapes and sizes, sometimes representing the user, other times not." "However instead of wasting your patience and time explaining everything about stands, I will show you a real example of what they can do."

He then motioned toward the screen (which came down) which turned on showing the four Joestar students on the launch pads ready to be launched. "Four students of the Joestar Academy will be launched into Forever Falls. We will monitor their actions and show you some examples on how Stands can work." 

Meanwhile on the launching area…

The four students all were on their respective pads and ready to launch. Despite their first time being on the high powered pistons, they were calm. Glynda stole one more at her scroll, making sure everything was in the right place, then activated the launch pads. As the whirr of machinery filled the air, she turned to the four students. "The launch pads will launch you to a random location in the forest. However no matter where you land, the ideal goal is to tread back to Beacon. If there should be any situation too dangerous for you, then we will pick you through the cameras. I wish you all good luck."

"Thanks lady"

"Yeah what she said."

"Hmph…"

"Thank you very much Professor."

Jolyne's launch pad sprang first launching her sky high, as she flew she let a loud "ORA!" before disappearing over the distance. Ermes let out a "UORYAA!" as she was launched. Diego had a maniacal grin and let out an adrenaline filled "WRRRYYYY!" and flew off as well. Josuke however was quiet even when he went flying towards the forest.

Glynda had an eyebrow up at this odd behavior but then sighed as she walked back to the auditorium. "And I thought the students here were strange."

A/N: New chapter, Yay. Once again if you have any comments about the direction of the story, the portrayals, or any criticism in general; I would appreciate it. 

**P.S: I was listening to the screams of trap victims from the SAW franchise while writing this chapter. Is that weird?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own both franchises, I just write this story for fun. 

**Jolyne**

The wind blowing through her hair, Jolyne watched as her surroundings passed by her as a blur. Waiting for the right moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the air blowing on her face. Seeing a clearing, she unraveled part of Stone Free and herself (1) and knitted the strings together. Her entire body jerked as she floated down to the ground with her custom made, literal body parachute. The moment she touched the ground, Jolyne took her surroundings, waiting for her body to reform properly, and sighed.

"Ok, Joylne," she thought inside her own head "you just have to trek back to the school, no problem. Just ignore the fact that there's killer animals with no souls possibly hunting you down right. Not to mention the possibility of being lost and being alone… Or-". She shook those thoughts from her head, not willing to think about how many painful deaths she can encounter. She should stay focused, damn it! However she heard a distant crash and a faint yelp. Taking action, Jolyne started running towards the direction of the sounds, hoping for a familiar face. 

**Auditorium**

Everyone (except Jotaro) stared at the screen with confusion and awe. Except Nora of course, who was talking about if Jolyne was a human quilt.

"Okay, tell me I'm not hallucinating and somebody confirm that chick just **unraveled her body into string** to make a parachute!" Yang could only shout at the bizarre stunt Jolyne pulled off.

"Yeah it happened, Yang." Ruby was quiet with her response "BUT IT WAS AWESOME!" Only to become just as loud and hyper as Nora.

"That's her stand?" Glynda observed the string on Jolyne's body stitch itself back together "It is interesting to see an ability to convert your body to string. I never actually seen any semblance like this."

"Not to mention, she seems to have a lot of strategic potential with this ability. She can use this offensively or to have a quick fix during battle." Ozpin took a sip of coffee while observing the events that unfolded.

"Ah-hem." Both Ruby and Nora shut their mouths after seeing Jotaro's annoyed face before turning back to the screen. "While we wait for Jolyne to reach her target. We should monitor Mrs. Costello's progress." He then pressed a button and it switched to a camera near Ermes' position. 

**Ermes**

"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!" The single word echoing in Ermes' mind as she tried to find a way to not become a red pancake. While she was calm and even excited at the launch pads, she wasn't expecting there to be little chance to find something to cushion her landing. Seeing an opportunity, she quickly pulled something out of her palm and quickly slammed it onto a tree branch. She quickly grabbed the second branch that emerged from it. In a moment when she was certain that she had the branch she then removed the sticker, jolting from the sudden pull from the branch. At the last moment, she let go before the impact of the two branches hurt her. She let out a yelp as she crashed to the floor. Rubbing her sore bottom, she didn't notice noises coming from her right before a voice spoke up.

"Well, looks like someone had fun." Ermes looked up and glared at Jolyne, who was smirking at her misfortune. "Did you bring a souvenir from your experience?"

"Ha, ha." Ermes snapped back before turning to the sight of Beacon over the distance "So, we just have get to the school right? I know we have to put on a flashy presentation for the new people here, but all I want to do is sleep right now." She sighed before turning back to Jolyne with a grin "At least its easy right? I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

Jolyne gave Ermes a dead panned stare before punching her in the shoulder and walking towards the school "You also owe me a soda."

Ermes, who was nursing her shoulder, looked at Jolyne with confusion "What did I do!?"

"For saying the most jinxed statement in history and also probably jinxing us in the process." Jolyne merely stated as she continued walking. Ermes grumbled about how her shoulder seemed to have all the bad luck today before joining up with Jolyne. 

**Auditorium**

"STICKERS!? NOW STICKERS!?" Weiss was the one who decided to freak out about the extremely bizarre abilities the stands have. "And to top it all off, it can make copies of things!"

"Come on Weiss, at least these are opportunities to see how stands actually work. Perhaps Professor Kujo can teach us more about the behavior of Stand later on" Blake reassured her partner who was recovering from her initial shock.

"Well if there is actually a class like that, then it might be the second class that I might actually be interested in (2)." Yang added her own comment while looking at the screen with a big grin.

"Same here!" Nora added her own two cents to the topic (3)

"Then what's your first favorite?" Weiss asked the two girls.

"Combat Class of course!" Both Nora and Yang decided to shout their answer.

Weiss merely responded with a face palm while the others had an amused look on their faces. But all of them switched their attention back to the screen as it switched to Diego. 

**Diego**

Diego grunted as he rolled against the ground and slammed into a tree. Slowly, he rose into a kneeling position groaning in pain. Recovering a bit, he stood up and looked towards the direction of the school. However just as he was about to head towards the direction he stopped to a complete halt.

"If you think that you can defeat me, then you are really mindless." Diego turned to his left and watching red eyes appear in the darkness of the forest. Several smaller ones joined the first pair as they all emerged from the shadows. Slowly one alpha Beowolf and at least four other pack members were following it. Wary at how it was found so easily, the small pack slowly circled the lone individual.

"MUDA, MUDA…" Diego muttered "I've heard that Grimm still have intelligence, enough to avoid certain danger." He looked at the wary Alpha "You should know this, but your face mask is a little cracked indicating you just had a fight." He then cocked his head "Perhaps that's why you have so little minions, or maybe it's because you just formed a pack… but that does not matter to me."

As he took a battle stance, his hands started to grow claws and his mouth split slightly open revealing sharp teeth. A tail emerged behind him and his eyes became more reptilian. "What matters to me, is that you are all standing in my way and you are my enemy!" He then took a pose (4) "Now I will crush you like the mindless beasts you are!" He charged towards the pack. In response the Alpha howled and the pack charged at Diego all raising their own claws to attack.

Dodging a swipe from one of the normal Beowolfs, he swiped at it with his own claws slitting its neck wide open. Without missing a beat, he used the dying animal's body as a jump pad to propel himself towards another Beowolf and rapidly slashed its body. Seeing one of the two remaining beasts try to corner him, he cuts off one of the claws of the Beowolf he faced not a moment ago and threw it towards one of the two beast. Hitting its target in the head, the wolf slumped forward, a dissolving claw in its head. While the one that faced Diego finally succumbed to its wounds and fell backwards. The last Beowolf tried to attack Diego, thinking it had a chance but it found itself being grabbed in the neck and pinned to the ground.

"Actually, you might be still useful. I wonder what happens if I infect a Grimm." Diego muttered looking at the pinned wolf underneath his hand. Before it could wonder what this human meant, it felt a sharp pain and howled. As its conscious began to fade, it didn't notice its arms getting smaller as well as the fur began to disappear. 

**Alpha Beowolf**

Although not old, the Alpha had seen many things to help survive and learn in the world of hunters. It had seen lightning and fire bend to the human's needs. It had seen them transform into beasts. It knew that the souls they try to hunt have abilities that help them survive and adapt.

However nothing could prepare the Alpha for what was happening in front of its eyes.

As the strange human rose, instead of a Beowolf there was a new unknown Grimm creature in front of it. It looked similar to a raptor, but that was ridiculous! It knew from instinct that the type of Grimm was instinct. But here it was in front of him, and to add to the confusion, the human seemed to be the cause. The Alpha had never seen this ability, ever. It tensed when the human spoke.

"It seems to work normally, if a little bit different." The human put a hand to his chin and observed the new creature. "Well I'll keep this bit of information in mind but…"

He then turned towards the Alpha "we have to take care of one last thing." He then pointed towards the Alpha, instantly the raptor obeyed dashing towards the Alpha. Readying itself, it didn't notice an orange bubble floating towards it. It heard the words " **Soft and Wet** " and then suddenly everything went pitch black and this was it needed to panic. However it felt strong jaws clamp on its neck and the Alpha wolf felt its life fade away. 

**Diego**

Observing the dissolving corpse with the raptor standing near he then remarked "I didn't need your help you know?" He turned to Josuke who was casually standing against a tree.

"I know that, but I also know you want to get this over with as soon as possible." Josuke responded. He looked at the Grimm Raptor who was casually grooming (?) itself "Seems **Scary Monsters** still works on Grimm."

Yes it does, but I still don't know about other types of Grimm." Diego then turned to the direction of Beacon and started walking, the raptor not far behind. "Now let's go, my back is killing me. Stand user or not, that tree hurt."

Josuke winced in pain as he followed Diego "What a coincidence for us to have the same things happen to us." He sighed and looked up to the clear blue sky "Let's just hope that this will over without any major issues. 

**A/N: Whelp this is my longest chapter if you feel if this chapter is pretty going nowhere so far, but I wanted to split the chapters so that the first one is introducing their situation and the next one is about Anyways I feel like the fight description was awkward, but I tried my best. Just like usual if you any criticism about anything, feel free to speak it. And don't worry this was just the appetizer for the real fight for the two pair teams.**

 **1\. I'm not sure if Jolyne herself or Stone Free is the one unraveling their body so I just thought "Eh" and wrote that both of them unraveled themselves.**

 **2\. Not saying that Yang doesn't that think classes are unimportant, but I think that Yang would probably put more interest in combat based classes**

 **3\. This is the correct figure of speech, right?**

 **4\. Basically it's the pose where he has his hand near his cheek and he looks downward. If this isn't a accurate description then it's his GHA in Eyes of Heaven.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nope, not mine. Story yes.**

 **Auditorium**

This time, the entire auditorium was silent with shock at Diego and Josuke's portrayal of their powers. After all, it wasn't normal for someone to suddenly have raptor body parts appear on their as well as turn other Grimm into raptors was out of the ordinary, even for them. Nor was it normal to use bubbles as an offensive measure. Everyone was silent, shocked at the sudden events that played out.

Well until Yang had to breathe again and proceeded to resume laughing maniacally.

Weiss glared at Yang for her behavior "You brute, what are you laughing at?! We just saw a Beowolf turn into a raptor and this is your response?!"

Yang's laughter slowly diminished into giggles "He, he, he. Did you miss the sailor guy's stand name? **Soft and Wet?** " Yang burst into laughter after reminding herself of the unintentionally hilarious name.

Realizing the easily misinterpreted name, the students began to laugh along with Yang, blush madly, or in Ruby's case…

"Why is **Soft and Wet** so funny?" she looked around, confused at the different responses to the name "Is it a joke about water sponges?" Hearing her sister's innocent response, Yang only laughed harder to the point where she looked like she was choking on air.

Surprisingly (or not considering who he is), Jotaro remained impassive and cleared his throat to get the student's attention (once again). He merely jabbed his thumb towards the screen showing Jolyne and Ermes walking towards Beacon. Everyone resumed paying attention towards the screen (with Yang still giggling).

* * *

 **Jolyne and Ermes**

The two stand users walked through the forest in comfortable silence, admiring the sight as they walked by. The view of Beacon was getting closer and closer, both of them could also see the cliff side start to emerge from the trees. The silence continued until Ermes decided to break it.

"You know, it's strange to hear that soulless killer animals live in such a pretty forest." She remarked looking around "But then again our headmaster fought an immortal stripper vampire that managed to become the ultimate lifeform but was defeated using a volcano. So who am I to judge?"

Jolyne let out a laugh "You know, it's still so strange to hear you say that with a straight face. I remember the first time you heard about my great grandfather's story, you spent thirty minutes head-butting a wall trying to convince yourself that it was fake."

Ermes laughed along with Jolyne as they continued trekking the forest. Ermes let out a sigh "The strange thing is, I'm slightly scared for the students back in the school."

Jolyne stopped and turned around to look at Ermes "Usually, I know why you think these things but why are you worried about them?" She spread arms wide gesturing to the forest around them "They have to deal with this shit every day and not even bat an eye about it. Not to mention they use weapons that are usually a gun and a melee weapon. To top it all off, now they get to have their soul fully awakened and earn their stands. So… why?"

Ermes looked up towards the sky "Well, this is the first time they heard about stands, yeah? And they only had to work with incomplete stands. From what I learned, their combat preferences have "Semblances" as a huge part to play. So imagine if they awaken their stand and it can't even do diddle squat with the user's previous combat pattern. It can mess their fighting mojo up." She sighed and looked at Jolyne "If they can't find a way to adapt to their new ability, they might as well be the training dummy for the others."

Jolyne was silent for a moment and then placed a hand on Ermes shoulder "I get why you're worried, but come on! These guys are the best of the best, I'm sure they'll find a way to adapt. Besides…" She looked around and whispered so that only two of them could hear "I can tell one of the leaders doesn't even belong here."

Ermes looked at her confused and whispered back to her "What do you mean?"

"The blonde guy, I can tell he didn't have much combat training with that sword and shield. He probably lied his way to Beacon and only learned about combat while in the school. But I can also tell that he does belong here in a way, from what I heard he's a great leader and a strategist too. He's a nice guy too, polite and caring for his team and friends. So I guess he wanted to do the right thing, but just had to do some wrong things to do so."

Ermes processed this and nodded "Well, you managed to calm me down a bit but I'm still worried for these guys."

Jolyne smiled and patted her on the back "It's natural to be a little scared, but let's confront that when we get there yeah?"

Before the two could move, they heard several growls from the bushes and immediately went into their battle stances. Several Ursas emerged from the shadows and started to approach the two young adults.

"Oi, Ermes there's seven of them you take half of them and I'll take care of the other three and then we charge at the last one, got it!?" Stone Free appeared behind Jolyne, ready to fight.

"Don't have tell me twice!" Ermes quickly brought two stickers, while Kiss appeared also carrying two stickers.

* * *

 **Jolyne**

Jolyne and Ermes jumped to the side, four followed Jolyne while three went after Ermes. Jolyne unraveled some of Stone Free and jumped towards the three Ursa, dodging the swipes she made a loop around the three Ursas neck. She also wrapped Stone Free around their feet before charging towards the Ursa Major, summoning her stand she made sure to wrap a string around the Major Ursa before letting her stand go wild.

The remainder of Stone Free (luckily the stand's upper body was still intact) reared its fists back and let out a flurry of punches. "ORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!" With a final punch, she sent the Ursa Major into the air just enough to initiate her plan. Carefully she made sure the sting that was wrapped around the Ursa's feet was secure under her foot and quickly tugged the two remaining stings with her hands. The Ursa Major was sent crashing to the ground while the sting pulled hard on the other Ursas neck. With their feet stuck to the ground, the weight of the Ursa Major was enough to make sickening " _crack!"_ as the three necks of the Ursas were pulled, breaking their necks in the process. The Ursa Major finally landed on the ground and started to get up. Jolyne heard running footsteps behind her and she charged towards the staggering Grimm, Ermes hot behind her.

* * *

 **Ermes**

Ermes quickly made sure she found her target before slapping the stickers on them. Then she faced the three Ursa rushing towards her waiting for the moment to strike. Seeing it, she removed the sticker from the trunk, catching one of the Ursa in the trunk. The two copies slammed back into each other with one Ursa between them, the force of the impact breaking the Ursas back leaving it immobile and dead. Kiss then reached out and placed a sticker on each Grimm, one on a leg and another on its head. The Ursa fell to the ground, struggling as it tried to balance itself with the sudden addition of another leg. While the other one was disoriented with having another head, Ermes and Kiss quickly ran toward the Grimm.

"Special delivery, one dead bear! I'll sign it here!" Kiss let a punch to its side "And here!" It then punched it on the other side "And here! Here! Here! All here!" Kiss let out a rapid succession of fists before finally removing the sticker from its head. The two heads slammed back together, destroying the skull in the process. Turning to the last one, she strode to it slowly as it finally regained balance. Looking up, it saw the human all confident and smug which it then proceeded to charge it. Suddenly a tree trunk slammed into it and collided with another trunk, killing it like the first one.

"Didn't you wonder where the fourth sticker was?" Ermes taunted the dissolving corpse before rushing towards Jolyne who was also rushing towards the last Ursa.

* * *

 **Jolyne and Ermes**

Hearing Ermes behind her, she continued to rush towards the last Ursa. As she ran, Jolyne felt the familiar rush of energy wash over her and (without her noticing) began emitting a reddish orange energy. If one were to look at Ermes, the same case would apply to her.

"Ermes, I'm pumped up!" she shouted slowing down a little so that Ermes could catch up.

"Same here! Let's do it!" both of them slightly paused in their tracks, posing which confused the Ursa at the right moment.

"Now we're going to…" Jolyne began while still posing

"…beat you into a pulp!" Ermes posed as well before both of them resumed charging at the Grimm.

"ORA!" Stone Free began with a punch, stunning the Ursa, then bent their elbows back "Ok, Ermes, sticker me!"

"Try to finish it as quickly as possible!" Ermes made Kiss place a sticker on Stone Free, splitting its arms into four pairs. Seeing the right moment, it then began unleashing a flurry of punches to the Ursa.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!" With a final punch the Ursa Major was sent flying to the ground, too wounded to move. "Ermes, finish it."

Ermes merely stuck a sticker to its head and removed it, killing the Ursa. Both girls sighed in relief before turning back to the sight of Beacon and resumed walking. After a moment of silence, Ermes broke it with… "So do I still owe you that soda?"

Jolyne merely gave Ermes a playful glare "What do you think?" Ermes sighed at that, mentally preparing for the moment when the small yet oddly precious small amount of Lien was about to be removed from her wallet.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

"Holy moly, that was awesome!" Nora exclaimed as Jolyne and Ermes start moving away from the dissolving corpse and towards Beacon. Others began to cheer at the amazing performance performed by the two stand users.

"SO those are the stands' true appearance," Ozpin noted looking at the two stands hovering by their users' side before fading away. "they are quite… colorful."

Jotaro merely let out a hum and noticed Weiss raise her hand to catch his attention, he responded with a lifted eyebrow. After a moment of silence, she then took it as a signal to ask her question.

"Excuse me, Professor Jotaro but what was the energy radiating off of them?" she asked, genuinely curious about the fire like energy radiating from the duo.

Jotaro turned away to the screen and just answered with "I'll tell you later after the students come back." Other students began to ask or complain until Jotaro turned to the audience and literally shouted "SHUT UP! I'll tell you all the answers later, so that you don't have to constantly keep asking me new questions, now shut it!" He then turned back to the screen while the rest of Beacon just sat in shocked silence. The feed then switched to Diego and Josuke who were in a great predicament.

* * *

 **Diego and Josuke**

Currently both Diego and Josuke was dealing with good news and bad news. The good news was that Beacon was just over the forest line, just in view.

The bad news? They were being chased by a killer bird that shot feathers out of its wings.

Although Diego could probably run for at least an hour, Josuke had no other way to keep up his stamina, so Diego had to hatch an idea.

"Josuke," Diego shouted catching the lanky sailors' attention "I'll distract the Grimm, you try to get the feathers off its wings." And with that Diego sprouted his trademark appearance before him and the Grimm raptor charged in different directions. Despite their sudden movement, the Nevermore seemed to realize their plan in a way and instead attacked Josuke.

Summoning Soft and Wet, it crossed its arms to protect its user. After the volley of feathers had stopped, it then sent several bubbles to the Grimm's direction. Once again, the Nevermore seemed to catch on and avoided the orange bubbles, making sure they wouldn't touch it. However before it could send another volley of arrows it felt something bite into its feet and it looked down to see the raptor biting one of its feet. Distracted with the raptor, it didn't notice the bubble floating to it before it was too late. Suddenly it dipped to its left and, looking at its left wing, revealed that it had little to no feathers on its left wing. Trying to regain some type of flight it tried to move away with only one wing

But with only one wing and a Grimm latching on its leg, it began to fall to the ground until it finally landed roughly. Josuke saw this as a chance and Soft and Wet let out a rapid rush of fists at the fallen Nevermore.

"ORAORAORAARAORAORAORAARA! ORA!" With a final punch, the stand let out a bubble that drifted to the Nevermore and then everything went black.

The Nevermore flailed around, confused at the sudden lack of sight and then it jerked to the side when something slashed at its chest. Trying to figure out what was going on, it then heard a voice "Be careful in the dark…" then it was slashed again twice before it was jerking all over the place, trying to figure what was going on.

"because hidden in the shadows, there are…" its sight then returned but it was greeted to a frightening sight. Diego was almost upon the Nevermore with a jump, his reptilian eyes glowing and mouth grinning as he finished "SCARY MOSTERS!" Diego then unleashed an unrelenting large amount of slashing until he finished with an overhead kick, which slammed into the Nevermore's skull, killing it.

Breathing heavily, both stand users recalled their respective stands and stood for a moment to catch their breath before deciding to move on without a word. Neither of them paid attention to the tree which seemed to suddenly grow pitch black feathers.

Nearing the cliff not only did they spot the other two stand users, but also a Bullhead much to their relief, not wanting to add mountain climbing to their challenges. Josuke started to move towards the vehicle, however Diego pause for a moment and looked at the Grimm raptor. Without hesitation, he roughly grabbed the raptor by the neck and slammed it to the ground, where it slowly became more thin and skeletal like. When Diego was finished, all that as left was a fossil. Satisfied, he jogged to catch up to the other students and towards the Bullhead.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

The doors slammed open as it revealed the four tired but triumphant stand users. They were greeting with cheers and clapping as they trudged to the stage. Waiting for the audience to calm down, Jotaro then spoke up "Now I'll take any questions you had during the presentation."

One boy shouted "Are there different types of stands?!" Jotaro merely tipped his hat and began "Yes, there are. Stands come in different forms and shapes, sometimes as a person like Jolyne's, an object, or even bound to sometime like Scary Monsters."

Another student asked "What was the energy they radiated?"

"That was something we call "heat"," many people started to snicker while some Faunus students grumbled before Jotaro added in, annoyed "as in the heat of passion on the battle, using heat stand users can perform quick actions or moves. In a way, it is practically adrenaline and our students have learned several ways to use it."

Finally Weiss raised her hand to ask the most important question "How will we fully awaken our stands?"

Jotaro smiled, though many people felt an impending sense of doom from it, "Most of time, Stands are brought out through the most intense moments of a fight. Heck, my stand Star Platinum was brought out by fighting another stand in jail."

"Therefore to bring out your stand, every student will be required to fight their opponents intensely through various factors. Sometimes you will use your weapons, maybe not, possibly with you bare hands. But I will assure you, if you think that combat class was easy before I will prove that thought wrong."

With that Jotaro left the stage along with the other four students and Ozpin took the microphone "To simply explain, Prof. Kujo will monitor the battles along with Prof. Goodwitch. However Prof. Kujo will add variables not typical of the normal classes. On further note, the four Joestar students will attend classes as normal as well as have regular dorms. They are unofficially a team but are regarded as transfer students. Thank you for your time and have a nice day."

The students began to leave the auditorium and they began to excitedly talk about stands.

"Oooh, I hope my stand has something cool like… summon weapons or… shoot laser beams!" Ruby gushed out as they returned to their dorm.

"Well I bet mine can control pancakes as soldiers and then my stand could be a pancake queen!" Nora exclaimed in response to this. Everyone merely chuckled at the statement while Weiss shook her head.

"Nora, I don't think that's possible." Weiss tried to convince Nora until Ermes interfered

"Actually princess, that could be a stand ability… not that I actually encountered it but it could be true." Ignoring the glare from Weiss she continued "A stand can have a large assortment of abilities as well, even the most ridiculous ability can be true."

However she felt a tap on her and saw Jolyne smile at her "Oh, Ermes~" she pointed towards a vending machines fluttering her eyelashes. Sighing, she started walking towards the machine but still smiled "Whelp, let's see what type of adventure we can get ourselves in?" she thought to herself as she picked Jolynes' selection.

* * *

 **A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I have written in my life. Well anyway, I still feel as if I did the fights sloppy and awkward but hey. You can tell me from the comments and inform if I do write awkwardly or not. Also as an irrelevant note, I'm not sure if I should go for a different story all together or just do a Vol. 2-3 AU. Still until then, our loveable characters will unlock their stands and meet new stand users along the way. AS always, if you have any comments or criticism feel free to say it.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know the drill, own the two no. Story own yes.

 **One week later**

Jaune hit his bed facedown, groaning at his tired muscles from his recent match. Looking up he saw the rest of team looking at him with sympathy and amusement at the same time. Apparently when Prof. Kujo took over combat classes, it made Glynda's treatment seem like heaven. The fighters were forced to do things like switch weapons, wear anti-aura equipment, and even had their legs chained together. One time, when Team CRDL was complaining about the extreme conditions and boasted how they could take on anybody normally, Jotaro said for the entire team to get ready for a "special" opponent. When they arrived to the arena, Prof. Kujo merely jumped down to the pit and said "Fight." Before charging at the four boys with Star Platinum behind him.

Needlessly to say, the fight didn't last for a minute.

Both his team and his friends didn't get it easier as well, each of them got strange and challenging factors added into their fights. Ruby and Nora were to fight each other in strait jackets, Yang and Coco had fought blinded, and Jaune even had fight without his equipment, thankfully he only got bruises from the fight.

Sighing he turned to his team "Do you guys really think this is working? We have been doing this for a week and there has been no other appearance of stands yet."

Ren shrugged "We just discovered this secret and our predicament has only been going on for at least a week. I think we should at least give Prof. Kujo some more time before we start to actually ask him if this is actually working."

Jaune merely nodded and got up from his bed groaning, tired or not he still had homework to do. Then he could finally escape into the world of sleep.

* * *

Jaune woke up and this morning he felt a little different than yesterday, he couldn't place it but he felt something was off.

Maybe it was his tense muscles screaming to be loosened.

As he stretched his tired muscles he saw Ren at their drawer and asked "Hey Ren, mind tossing me some clothes?" Without a word, Ren grabbed the Beacon uniform and tossed it to him before leaving the room. Jaune stared for a moment before shrugging He thought nothing of it before getting dressed, before the bathroom door opened revealing Ren drying his hair.

Ren caught Jaune staring at him and he asked "Something wrong?" All Jaune could do was stare at Ren and then back to the door where "Ren" left. However he was shaken out of his thoughts as an orange blur rushed by with the word "Dibs!" audible before the bathroom door closed. As Pyrrah woke up, he said "Nothing" shrugging it off as a trick of the mind or something else.

* * *

Jaune was eating at their usual table with everyone in their respective seats. All of them were talking and laughing while Jaune was sitting and quietly listening to the others conversation. He was distracted until he felt something near his ear whisper "I will now say "Now let's see if Prof. Kujo will use Piranhas next fight!"" Jaune spun around to see who was it, seeing nobody suspicious and then turned back around just in time to hear "Now let's see if Prof. Kujo will use Piranhas next fight!"

Shocked he dropped his fork, which was enough to catch the rest of the group's attention.

"Something wrong, Jaune?" Yang was a bit worried at the sudden change in her friend's behavior.

Shaking his head he assured her "Yeah I'm okay, just thought of something unintentionally shocking."

Yang nodded but soon after adopted a teasing look "Did you imagine your "snow angel" wearing some _indecent_ clothes?"

As Weiss screamed bloody murder, Jaune spent the remainder of his breakfast trying to calm his coughing as well as get the image of Weiss out of his head.

* * *

"Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna" Prof. Kujo stated the participants for today "Thankfully for all of you, I feel more tired than usual so it will be a normal fight for today."

As Blake and Jaune got ready, he still couldn't shake the odd events that happened this morning. He heard another voice whisper "I will feint to the right with a clone and then attack your legs" but this time when he turned around he managed to see amber eyes before they disappeared. He shook off the tension he was feeling and waited for the timer to count down. At the signal Blake dashed to the right and feinted a move, deciding to see if it was true he also feinted an attack and quickly following it up with an underside block, just in time to block Blake's kick.

Surprised she jumped back before shooting several bullets, and then dashing towards Jaune again. He dodged and the bullets and both of them clashed. After exchanging blows, parries, and blocks both of them jumped back. He heard the same voice again "This time I will…" he didn't let the voice finish before he whipped his head towards the sound and widened his eyes. Floating near his right shoulder was a floating copy of Blake blinking at him "Oi, she should be the one you should focus on!" Before he could retort he felt a kick to his stomach and was sent tumbling towards the ground. He looked up to see Blake raising Gambol Shroud to attack him, instinctively raising his Aura to protect him.

Instead of the hilt of the blade hitting him, there was several moments of silence before he decided to open his eyes. He immediately gasped and scrambled back a little. Blocking Gambol Shroud with her arm was... Blake. "Blake" then turned her head to Jaune and said in the exact same voice "I told you to watch out for her moves, but no… you just had to look at me." She shrugged "Oh well, at least I'm fully out, now let's continue." She then reared her fist back and tried to punch the real Blake, who managed to jump away in time.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Did Blake's semblance go rogue!?"

"Did Nora put hallucinogenic syrup in our lunch again?"

"No… this is finally it!" Jotaro had a tiny smile "Jaune Arc, this is your stand!" At this declaration, "Blake" posed with both of her arms in front of her and slightly leaning back, giving an air of calm nonchalance.

"But it's just a copy of Blake!? How is it my stand?" Jaune could only ask bewildered.

His stand turned around to give him an incredulous look "Really? So you're saying that a fully visible clone of your friend, who also has another conscious of its own, is not a stand?" It then posed dramatically and spoke in a hurt voice "Oh woe me, I have an ungrateful user! Please save me from this predicament!"

Jaune panicked a bit "Hey I didn't mean…" before Jotaro interrupted.

"I know this is an amazing discovery to you Jaune but the fight is still not over. Look at your scroll, you will notice that your health HUD (that's what I'm calling it) has changed." Jaune pulled out his scroll to discover that it was true. Instead of the normal health bar showing their aura condition, it now showed two bars, one that was completely yellow with some of it colored a dark red. And another that was purple and had the number 1 on the side of it.

"The yellow bar is obviously your health condition. It will go down depending on how much damage you have taken. You will completely lose when the bar is completely drained." Jaune nodded as Jotaro continued "The purple bar is you heat meter and it will build as you attack or if you are attacked. Using heat, you can perform various tricks to develop countless strategies on the fly." Jotaro then glanced at Jaune "I will let you figure things out on your own but you can ask me after class on certain things."

"However remember Jaune, your stand was recently awakened so neither you nor it know what your true abilities are. So I recommend trusting your instincts while fighting, many stand users figure out their abilities from instinct."

Jaune and his stand nodded and got ready as Blake also readied herself. When Jotaro said "Go!" they both charged each other. The stand managed to reach Blake first and tried to punch her, but only succeeded to miss as Blake darted away. When Jaune joined the fray, the bare hands attacks were combined with sword swings and shield bashes. However Blake surprised both of them as she quickly threw two canisters of ice and fire dust, the combination making a small cloud to be created and disorientate both of them. As Blake finally managed to get an opening between Jaune and his stand, he felt a tug on his stomach and then suddenly a familiar white sleeve emerged from his stomach to block the weapon.

Seeing this, Blake decided to retreat and see what was happening. Emerging from his side was another copy, this time taking the form of Weiss. As "Blake" saw this, the stand had an idea.

'Hey, try thinking of someone else and imagine them being summoned." Jaune immediately complied as the first people he thought of was Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora. However only Pyrrah and Ren actually appeared as "Nora" never appeared.

"So only four huh?" Jaune thought as he faced Blake again with his stand, this time he felt an urge to perform a certain series of moves. Desummoning his stand, he decided to heed Prof. Kujo's advice and let his instinct take over.

Feeling a burning rush, he dashed forward before sliding against the ground. As he did this he made a pointing motion with his index and middle finger. Instinctively he shouted "Coordinated Attack!" and the audience saw not only the stand appear as Blake but also Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora.

"YES SIR!" the clones shouted before rushing towards Blake, their right fists reared back to punch. They successfully managed to land all four hits on Blake thus disorienting her. The four clones then followed with rapid kicks and punches before "Blake" swept the real Blake's feet and punched her upwards. Jaune ran to the spot where Blake was about to land and then delivered a roundhouse kick which then sent her flying away. When Blake collapsed to the ground her aura level fell to red, signaling the end of the fight.

As Jaune moved forward to help Blake, Jotaro declared, with a small grin, "And that determines that Jaune Arc is the winner. Additionally, I would like to congratulate Mr. Arc for awakening his stand. By the way Jaune…"

Jaune looked up as his stand helped Blake to her feet, the stand giving her some words of good sport.

"Do you know what to name your stand?" At this, Jaune's stand put a finger to "her" chin and adopted a thinking face.

"I don't know why… but I think Voodoo Kingdom is a nice name for myself." The stand stated as it twirled its hair

Jotaro merely nodded and was already starting to make the official profile of Voodoo Kingdom, making a note to deliver it to Jaune when it was finished.

* * *

Stand Name: Voodoo Kingdom

Description: The stand will manifest into anyone the user knows, at least four copies can exist.

Power:?

Speed:?

Range: B

Durability:?

Precision:?

Development Potential: A

Abilities: (Prediction) The stand can predict the next move of whatever target is in its users thought. However this can be only applied to one person at a time and cannot help the user in any other way in this state.

(Four Familiar Faces) The stand can manifest itself into four copies of any person the user knows about. Despite having different personalities, the clones have the same stats as the target they are copying.

* * *

A/N: I was literally listening to Voodoo Kingdom by Soul'd Out when I was struck with the idea of Jaune's stand. However this brings me to a problem, although I already have several ideas for the others' stands, I can't think of stands for the following characters:

Pyrrah

Ren

Ozpin

Winter

Ironwood

So far these are the characters I can't think of a stand for, so I just wanted to inform you guys that these characters might not have their stand awakening for a while. Don't worry, they will still get their stands, but I might need some time.

This also brings me to the next problem, comments. There isn't anything bad, but it's just that even though I write this story for fun. I feel like Rohan because I always try to look for new comments with criticism on it. Funny thing is, if I would have been concerned with any type of numbers related to this story, it would be the amount of comments. So I just want to ask for any type of criticism (negative or positive) about the story so far, that way I can finally stop going to the comments begging the page to load with new criticizing comments. That said, like always if you have any comments about the story then just say it.


	7. Chapter 7

Extra: A New Friend

Within Vale, there was a certain orange hair girl wandering around humming tunelessly to herself. Penny Polletina had been given permission to have free time and therefore she decided to visit downtown Vale again. Her main objective was to aimlessly drift around, trying to find something to do or, even better, find her best and only friend Ruby. However after two hours, there seemed to be nothing to do. She continued walking down the street looking around to see if there was anything to do. 'Maybe I should report back to Father and General Ironwood. It is a shame that there's nothing to do…' Penny then perked up as an idea came up 'Perhaps I should continue looking, after all there is still some time left before curfew.' Just as she was about to move, there was a tiny tug from her leg and she looked down to see what it was.

The culprit was a tiny doll, who was about two feet tall, wearing a green and white dress with black highlights and a red bow on its head. It seemed to have glossy blue eyes, long wavy yellow hair, and no mouth. When it realized that it had her attention, it just stared back at Penny who was also staring at it.

Penny blinked.

The doll blinked.

Penny tilted her head.

The doll also tilted her head.

'This doll doesn't seem to be a threat,' Penny brightened up when she thought of something 'maybe we can be friends!'

"Salutations little sentient wooden toy!" She stood straight as she raised her hands as a greeting "Would you like to be my friend?"

The doll stared at Penny's hands before taking a glance at its own hands and then mimicked Penny, raising its own hands similar to Penny.

Penny took this as a sign of confirmation and squealed with joy. Her second visit to Vale and she already made another friend! Before she could do anything else, the doll turned away from her and started to wave its hands frantically.

As if it were a signal, a doll similar to the one before Penny popped out of a trash bin and then rushed towards the two.

The door of a nearby store opened and five identical dolls poured out of the door and dashed to where Penny was.

As a bus stopped by the next station, six dolls jumped off the steps near the bus door and started to run towards Penny.

Penny watched in awe as more and more dolls came out and joined the gradually growing group until there were 25 dolls standing in front of her. They all raised their hands similar to Penny's greeting.

Penny shook with anticipation as she asked "Do all of you want to be my friends too?" She received 25 nods and she whooped with joy. "Come new friends! We shall go partake in casual pastime activities friends do! First, to the park!" She rushed towards the nearest park, the swarm of dolls following her. If Penny had paid more attention, she would notice other civilians staring at her as she shouted seemingly at nothing.

* * *

The park was peaceful and calm as the swings were occupied by a certain robot and her new small friends. As she was being pushed by the dolls, who were standing on each other to reach and push Penny, she wondered how these dolls could move. 'Is it magic, advanced technology, or maybe a new breed of organisms?' Thinking about this, she contemplate whether she should inform Ironwood about these new creatures. She looked at the dolls before concluding 'Ruby decided to accept me and keep my secret, I will do the same with these functional dolls.'

"By the way, do you all have a name?" The dolls paused for a bit before shaking their heads. At this, Penny let go of one hand on the swing and placed it on her hand in a thinking pose. She snapped her fingers "Success! Your names will be Shanghai! Short for Shanghai Alice of Meiji!" Penny remembered hearing that name from an old legend and for some reason the name seemed to fit. The dolls all seemed to be satisfied before pushing Penny again. This continued before she felt something hard press on her head.

"Put your hands on your head, and kneel to the ground. Any sudden movements and I will shoot you." Looking back revealed a man with a Grimm mask, a White Fang member, with antlers visible pointing a gun at her. For some reason, he was ignoring the tall column of dolls standing on top of another.

"Did you get another hostage, Joe?" Another White Fang member asked her fellow comrade while she and three more members tied and gagged ten other civilians.

"Yeah, I think we should head back now. We got enough for a demand, anymore and some people might start to realize somethings wrong."

Penny was, quote, "combat ready", anytime for any situation. However since the slightest wrong movement could set the White Fang members off, she decided to play along for now. So she raised her hands and soon she was tied like the rest. The group started to walk deeper into the woods until they reached a clearing. There was a small camp built, no doubt to wait until nightfall to perform these actions. Seeing the hostages, the rest of the White Fang members started to approach the group.

Seeing as the last chance to do something, Penny decided to go into action. However instead, one of the members soon found being slammed around by an unseen entity by his foot. The rest of the White Fang saw this and pointed their guns in the direction, trying to figure out what was wrong. However Penny could see three of the dolls grabbing the White Fang's leg and swinging him around with no problem. The rest of the dolls rushed forward, running towards the White Fang members and the camp.

Before Penny was a scene of chaos, the dolls had scattered to cause general mayhem. Some were attacking and chasing the White Fang members, others were tearing down the tents and supply crates. While the rest tried to carry off the hostages, lifting the confused and terrified civilians and carrying them off to a safe distance. Seeing the operation failed and with no other option left, the members began to run towards the bullhead.

Seeing the slowly rising Bullhead, one of the dolls spread its arms and the others began to swarm around the lone doll. Soon the pile began to grow and take shape until a giant doll was visible. The doll looked just like the smaller ones except it had a mouth and two broadswords by its side. As it stood up from its kneeling position, it towered over the unaware citizens and an awestruck Penny. It glanced down at the group and smiled before unsheathing one of its broadsword with just one hand. Raising the weapon over its head, the giant then swung down at the rising aircraft. The blade managed to dig into the top of the ship and send it crashing to the ground.

Satisfied with its work, it suddenly fell apart into 25 dolls again. Shaking their heads and dusting themselves off, they soon began to run away into the woods. They paused before turning to Penny and waving. Penny waved back, a feeling of great sorrow accompanying her system.

"Goodbye new friends!" she watched sadly as the dolls disappeared into the bushes. Penny did not notice the Vale Police department arrive to the scene as well as the civilians giving her an odd look.

* * *

Penny sighed as the black car started to move away from the Valian (?) park. From the side, Ironwood noticed this and decided to ask "What's wrong Penny?"

She sighed again before replying "It is nothing General, I just met some new friends and I will miss them just like with Ruby."

Ironwood smiled softly as he patted Penny's head. "I'm sure you will see them again, besides later I need to make a visit towards Beacon for the dance. I will make sure you can see your friend Ruby again." At this Penny perked up and she started slightly bouncing, excited at the prospect of seeing her best friend again.

But then a tap on her side prompted her to look and she saw a surprising and pleasant sight. Shanghai had its head out of Penny's side somehow being able to hide inside her body. Penny was further pleased when numerous other heads of its brethren popped out. After a while they darted back into her body but it was enough for her to realize that her new friends could somehow hide inside her. If Penny had human functions, her heart would be soaring with joy. Not only would Penny soon see her best friend but also her new friends would stay by her side forever.

* * *

Stand Name: Shanghai Alice of Meiji

Description: Shanghai can appear as 25 small dolls or can group together to form a giant tall doll about the size of a two story building.

Power: C-A

Speed: A-D

Range: B

Durability: C-A

Precision: A-D

Development Potential: D

Abilities: (Doll Army) There are 25 dolls that are at least 2ft tall and are incredibly fast. One doll is strong enough to carry at least 50 pounds and is fast enough to outrun dogs running at full speed. However they can be easily defeated by forces as strong as a flying bullet. If one is destroyed, as long as there is one doll left each will take two minutes to respawn. If all are destroyed all dolls will respawn in 15 minutes. Each doll can also self-destruct and the blast is powerful.

(Goliath Doll) The dolls can form together into a giant doll with two large broadswords. The stand gains more strength and is more durable. However it loses most of its speed and in addition due to its size, it can be incredibly inaccurate. When damaged enough it will collapse into 25 separate small dolls again.

* * *

A/N: Whelp Penny unknowingly awakened her stand and now she has 25 dolls to keep her company. Anyway this is just filler before the main cast in the school gets their own stands (also I need to work on chapter 4 of Fall and Bite the Dust). In addition, I have decided to make this a Vol. 2-3 AUish story. Anyway hope you enjoyed this filler and as always if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo! Weiss!" the mentioned girl turned to see Ermes waving at her. Wordlessly Weiss waited for the Joestar student to catch up before resuming to walk. During the three weeks the stand users came here, Weiss had classes mostly with Ermes and Diego. While Diego did little to interact with her, mostly speaking when either asked each other for notes, Ermes seemed to be more socially outgoing to Weiss. Thankfully, the stand user of Kiss was just right for Weiss' tolerance. Although loud and having a love for causing trouble, she knows when to not go overboard and also prefers small pranks and jokes rather than large stunts.

Speaking of stands, during the same three weeks, many students had unlocked their stands after Jaune's was awakened. Now many people had their stands fight with them during combat classes, while the ones who didn't had to suffer when their opponent was a stand user. Needless to say some jealously was among the ones that didn't have theirs awakened. But it was balanced to the fact that many of them were not impressive. Some ranged from just being a tank to being a bear that could manipulate the amount of food substances. So the jealously was balanced out with some ridiculous and sometimes useless abilities during battle. Returning from her thoughts, she idly listened to Ermes happily rant on how Port could send Grimm to sleep rather than teach students how to fight them (which he rarely does directly). Just wanting to go to her dorm and complete her homework, she slightly picked up speed (which Ermes caught up with stride).

She then spotted a mirror in the right side of the hallway. Confused, she decided to investigate it since she had just attended her last class. Weiss noted, first of all, that the mirror was definitely out of place. It was located near the gym entrance as well as the library far down the hallway. Its appearance also added to the odd factor, it had an ornate white frame and a ruby, quartz, serendibite, and a citrine on each corners of the frame. "You think this is somebodies stand?" Weiss asked Ermes who finally noticed the mirror and was next to her, observing the mirror.

"Hmm, let's see… a mirror in the middle of a hallway. This does not DEFINITELY seem odd and the work of a stand." Weiss rolled her eyes at Ermes' sarcastic comment and just resumed observing the mirror.

"Hey Ermes, I know you're not an expert in stands. But can a stand be far away, even miles away from its user?" Ermes adopted a thinking pose at Weiss' question.

"Well… there are several types of stands that can be far away. Like bound stands or even long range stands." Weiss decided to reach towards the surface until Ermes grabbed her hand, shaking her head in a "No" motion. "Ermes, any reason why you're stopping me?"

Ermes pursed her lips nervously before answering "Well… we don't know what this stand can do. Besides I have a bad feeling that it's something like Superfly."

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Superfly?" Ermes nodded "Yeah, to put it bluntly it's a stand that's bound to a telephone tower… A tower that provides cellphone signals to an area." Ermes explained the mentioned stand… and also the low tech invention of cell phone signals.

"So why are afraid of this… Superfly?" Weiss couldn't see the major danger of a stand manifesting as an inanimate object. Then again the current topics were about stands…

"Apparently from one of our professors, it's the ultimate stand defense wise. Any damage inflicted on it will be reflected back to the attacker. Heck, even Prof. Jotaro admitted that even he could see Superfly still standing after hundreds of year, since it doesn't rust nor age as well." Before Weiss could ask a specific question, Ermes beat her to it "And to answer your question, yes even trying to go in and kill the current user is dangerous."

"Wait current user?" Weiss was confused about this statement "Yeah, to clarify, Superfly is a stand that can bounce from user to user… also including Cheap Trick, but another stand to discuss for another day." Ermes continued with a serious face "Once someone is in Superfly, then he or she can no longer go out unless another person takes place. Think of it as a… one man prison. And if the user tries to get out he or she will slowly have their body turn to metal until they can't move at all or until another person takes their place."

Weiss was disturbed at the thought of a permanent prison "Then why is no one trying to get rid of it?! This is a dangerous stand if used correctly!"

Ermes merely laughed and ruffled Weiss' hair ("That wasn't necessary…") "Don't worry, the current user is content inside Superfly, heck it's even his home now. When we get the chance, maybe we can visit him if there is time."

"Anyways, I think we should investigate this stand anyway. Just to make sure." Just as Weiss reached out again, she was stopped again when her arm was grabbed again. However this time, it came from the mirror. Shocked, Weiss looked down to see a gloved hand grabbing her arm then looked up. She was greeted by a blank white mask with glowing blue eyeholes and a neutral mouth.

"Good Evening."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Stand Name:?

Description: A tall body mirror with an ornate white frame and a ruby, quartz, serendibite, and a citrine in each corner.

Power:?

Speed:?

Range:?

Durability:?

Precision:?

Development Potential:?

Abilities:?

* * *

Well, that's that. The reason why this chapter is short is because I have an announcement to make! In addition to making new chapters for FABTD, Roundabout, and (Maybe) RWBY ROG. I'm making a new story! Another crossover (kind of) and it's called…

THE PILLAR SISTERS!

…

Guess what it's about.

Anyway a quick preview:

The cavern was covered in various types of dust. Red, blue, white, yellow, and many other colors filled the otherwise dark cavern with a dim colorful gleam. However the main eye catcher was the huge boulder in the middle. Imprinted in the boulder were two statues seemingly carved into the large chunk of stone. Both statues were both female and wore a bra style article of clothing and thongs. However both were polar opposites in appearance and expression.

The first of the statue was petite and slender, having a childlike and innocent appearance. She was posed as if trying to impress observers but, at the same time, hide herself from onlookers. In addition to her clothes, there was a thin outline that suggested that she was wearing a cape.

The second one, however, had a more voluptuous and broad figure. As if to flaunt her beauty and figure, the statue wrapped an arm around the top of her head and another just underneath her breasts, making them seem even bigger than ever. The only other article of clothing were two gauntlets that was on both hands of the statue. Her expression was one of smug confidence, as if taunting other females with her body.

The thing that stood out however was the mask held by the first one. It had a somewhat masculine face; eyeholes sharp and somewhat slanted. It has a small mouth in either a neutral position or a slight smile; with full lips, and small fangs resting on the bottom lip. A ridge emerges from the bottom of the forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead. There was also a raised depression on the forehead, indicating that something was to be put in there.

The two Faunus workers stared at the out of place statues and started to approach them…

AIAIAIAIIII!

And that's it! Like always, if you have something to comment or criticize, just say it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, I just realized. I have 18 favorites, 32 followers, and 5,131 views for this story…**

 **Huh.**

 **Anyway, next chapter and the next user is hinted at the end. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Good Evening."

Ermes was the first one to react. "Kiss!" the mentioned stand appeared and very quickly punched the humanoid figure grabbing Weiss. With a loud shatter, the humanoid figure shattered like glass and Weiss fell back onto the floor.

Both girls widened their eyes when another identical figure came out of the mirror. Now, taking a good look the figure had a similar appearance to Weiss, but aside from the clothes and hairstyle, that was where all similarities ended. The figure wore a neutral ornate mask with glowing blue eyehole. The figure's clothes were similar to Weiss' but had more royal and fashionable pieces of armor attached to it. Its hands were neatly folded in front itself, like a butler or maid, and there was a rapier similar to Weiss', sheathed near the figure's hip.

"I apologize for the scare, Ma'am." The figure gestured towards the mirror "However your ride is here."

Both girls stared at the figure warily, unsure of what to do. They knew that it was a stand right in front of them, but were cautious of its true motives and possible user.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ermes decided to whisper after a moment of silence "Why don't you try asking it questions?"

Weiss whipped her head towards Ermes, eyes wide. "Why me?" she hissed, also glancing at the stand who, if it heard anything, was not showing any signs of emotion.

"It seems to respond to you specifically, so maybe we can at least get some questions from it… and by 'we' I mean you."

Finally agreeing, Weiss turned towards the figure "Who's your user?"

The figure merely stated "You are, ma'am."

Ermes and Weiss stared at each other with shock "You serious?!" Ermes exclaimed, surprised at the blunt and honest reply.

The figure nodded and then once again gestured to the mirror "Once again, your ride is here ma'am. We will reach your room in time for you to finish your homework assignments."

Finally curiosity getting the better of them, they stepped into the mirror and gaped at the room they were suddenly in. The room was a decently sized bedroom, with a king sized bed in the middle. In the corner was a mini-fridge with a stove, complete with an attached microwave. The wall opposite of the bedroom had a counter with a built in cabinets and mirror on top. There was two doors near the stove, one of which opened to reveal the same identical figure from before.

"Wow, this looks like a more luxurious version of Emporio's… then again this is you we're talking about." Ermes quipped in while grinning at Weiss' annoyed face.

"Please relax while we gradually reach our destination." The figure gestured to the chairs near the side of the bed.

Weiss narrowed her eyes "What do you "reach our destination"?"

"Our ability allows us to travel within a dimensional room that can only be accessed by you, Ma'am, or anyone else who has your consent. The travel distance will not matter since the room entrance will disappear from reality and instead the only concern will be how long it will take. However, ma'am, you must personally know where the location is and not through another description or directions."

Ermes whistled at this information "So you have stand that acts like another room AND a means of transportation. I'll admit, I'm jealous."

Weiss looked at the…or her stand. "Anything else?"

The stand gestured to the second door to its side "In addition, we have an arena in this door where you or your companions can spar in." The door behind her stand opened and out marched seven other clones "Should you need assistance, whether with combat or other means, all eight of us will fight with you or help carry out orders."

Weiss nodded and thought of something crucial "Will I be able to cast glyphs even now?"

All eight copies titled their heads "That is uncertain, however we cannot cast them. The only way we can help is by providing combat support."

Weiss decided to experiment and casted a simple glyph. Relieved, she saw the familiar sign of the glyph appear. However the servants stiffened and one of them spoke for all of them "We have reached our destination, we hope you have a nice day ma'am."

Nodding, Weiss and Ermes decided to exit the mirror, only to be greeted with the sight of RWBY's dorm room, RBY staring at the mirror and the duo that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Ermes, deciding to take her leave, patted Weiss' shoulder.

"Well, thanks for the ride. See you later." With that, the stand user of Kiss opened the door and started to head back to her own dorm.

Seeing the three confused stares, Weiss had an awkward smile "I guess I owe you an explanation?" Three nods answered back "Well first of all my stand was awakened and…"

* * *

Jotaro Kujo stared out the window, silently observing the view of Forever Falls in the distance. 'This peace is comforting…' he turned away and sat down on his desk chair 'but I have a feeling somethings stirring.' He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Yare, Yare… this paranoia is going to kill me someday."

When Jotaro had first arrived at Vale, he was secretly amazed at the technological advancements of Remnant in general. Some could even rival the Speedwagon Foundation's best inventions (Stroheim would be so jealous). Deep down, he was looking forward to try to reserve some time to bond with Jolyne and finally get some relaxation. But that was all shot down when he noticed a big looming threat.

There were little things that started to add up to a big conclusion. The first thing was, he noticed that despite there being only four floors of the academy; the elevator in Ozpin's tower had a certain lightness to it when on the first floor. Immediately, Jotaro took note of this, placing his suspicions on a hidden room or floor.

The next thing was the three transfer students, the silver haired boy and green haired girl were normal enough. However, the third one was where Jotaro became wary, seeing that the woman looked in her early 20s. In addition, her eyes held the emotion of murderous intent as well as contempt, an expression Jotaro recognized and was familiar with. Thus he decided to make some calls to certain schools for the transfer students. That was strike number two, for when he made the calls to the schools where they allegedly transferred from. All the schools had the same answer, no matter which school he contacted with.

"I'm sorry, but we do not have any records of Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrali, or Mercury Black." The same response would parrot back to him with every call.

The third strike was the behavior of the terrorist group known as the White Fang. Despite having plenty of members and also supplies, there was no real huge attack or riot on society itself. In addition the dust robberies committed by the criminal, Roman Torchwick had mysteriously halted. Of course, Jotaro had the sense that there was something big…but what?

However there was one more issue, the dance at Beacon. It would be a day of celebration and joy, but that contrasted with the extreme lack of security. 'The system in Beacon would be hackable at that time for any saboteurs. It would be a perfect opportunity to sneak in and get out without anyone noticing.' He closed his eyes, leaned back, and tilted his cap forward 'Yare, Yare Daze… so many possibilities.'

"If I'm right and Ozpin believes he has the right cards…" he shook his head "…no, he might have the right cards. But he's sacrificing too much for them. Right or wrong, this is the level of planning Gramps might do. Except this time, it's a definite failure." He booted up the computer on the desk and inserted a flash drive. Clicking the drive, he opened a program in the portable data storage.

Jotaro smirked as _Dolphin Cutie Girlfriend Simulator_ booted technology might be advanced and complex, but Morioh still had its impressive subtly and trickery. All thanks to a certain cocky old bastard. At the start of the game, he selected the "Online" version before the game started.

"Hey, Jotaro-kun~!" The in game dolphin, Reo, chirped cheerfully "What do you want to do today?"

Jotaro thought for a moment before he came up with an idea, before typing "How about we go to that concert to see the band "Red Hot Chili Peppers"?"

The dolphin giggled "Alright then, when it is though?"

"It's going to start in two weeks, but we should be there at least three days prior so we can enjoy the dance festival. If it comes to it, we could stay in a hotel."

Reo smiled "Anything else I should know or is it a surprise?"

"There is another singer that's going to come, three days later. I heard that the White Snake of God is going to make an appearance."

"Oh my God! You mean that famous singer I love!? Oh Jotaro-kun~ you always know what to do!"

Finally, he idly played the game for another 30 minutes before shutting the game off. There were pieces in place for this game in Remnant…

But it was the time for the Joestars to present their own pieces.

* * *

In a small room, a middle aged man was looking at the screen reading something onscreen. After a while, he shut down the computer and exited the room.

Driving up to a massive building, he climbed a series of stairs before reaching a wooden oak door. Raising his hand he knocked once before he heard "Come in."

Entering the room, there were two old men sitting in chairs, one had coffee while the other a soda bottle. "What do you have?" the one with a Bandana asked the man.

"I came to deliver a message to Mr. Joestar from Mr. Kujoh."

Nodding the second man, who had a fedora and two white gloves, motioned for him to speak.

After a while, the man stood up, hearing everything he had to hear. Reaching his desk, his left hand gave a little creak as he picked up the phone. Punching in the number, he proceeded to end the call before speaking "When you're not busy, come to me. I need to ask you a favor."

A little while later, he punched in another number and waited as the call connected. When he heard the line pick up, he then said:

"Pucci? Yes, I need to discuss something with you. It has to do with the new continents that were discovered." Joseph Joestar spoke with a serious face "Seems like you're needed there."

* * *

Stand Name: Mirror, Mirror

Description: The entrance is a tall body mirror with an ornate white frame and a ruby, quartz, serendibite, and a citrine in each corner. The servants are similar to Weiss' structure but wears white ornate neutral masks as well as having some very decorative armor parts added to Weiss' outfit.

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: Infinite

Durability: D

Precision: A

Development Potential: C

Abilities: (Mirror Room) The stand manifests itself as another dimensional room with the entrance that looks like a tall body mirror. It can appear as a decent size bedroom or a huge indoor arena. There is another door inside the dimension where "servants" can enter through.

(Servants) There can be a total of eight servants. These servants can either serve the people inside the dimension or attack a target inside or outside the dimension. These servants have no distance limit, are incredibly precise, decently fast, but are incredibly fragile.

(Teleportation) The door can appear in any place the user wants. However the user must have precise knowledge about the place from personal experience or memories, not from a detailed description from others.

(Glyphs) Weiss can still cast glyphs normally, but her servants cannot.

* * *

 **A/N: So once again, that's that. I guess I got lazy with Weiss' stand or maybe not, iunno. Maybe I also got lazy this chapter, but I will show Mirror, Mirror in combat (soon…?).**

 **In my personal opinion, I do hope they try to explain or show the back up plans Ozpin had in mind. Because, once again in my opinion, I feel like although Ozpin has a great plan (whatever it is); there is very little to actually support it if something goes wrong. Cough, Season 3, Cough. Hell, for all we know; if Ozpin decided to put more back up plans in mind, then Season 3 might not have played out the way it did. And although he had some, the only ones we saw were the Fall Maiden (which failed) and Ruby. And while Ruby did awaken her power, it could have been done in a waaaay more safer way, and once again that could have easily failed as well.**

 **But hey, it's my opinion so it could be wrong. So once again, if you have any comments or criticism then just say it**

R (W) B( **Y** ) (J) NPR


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Gonstika for this chapter's idea. So, on with the show.**

* * *

Jotaro looked up from his brand new scroll, Star Platinum behind him, and stared at Yang questionably "Can you repeat that?"

Currently it was afterschool and Jotaro was evaluating the stands that were just awakened and updating those that discovered new abilities of their stand. It was a calm day with no incidents except a few stand abilities being awakened or out of control.

Unfortunately there was a bored Yang and a bored Yang can spawn a whole new chaotic incident on a calm, normal day.

"I want to fight your Star Platinum!" Yang repeated with eager enthusiasm, eyes sparkling and bouncing on her feet.

Jotaro stared at the blonde for a while before looking back at his scroll and simply replied "No."

Yang pouted at the response "Aw come on! It won't be that bad."

Jotaro didn't even look up "Yes it could be, and you might get hurt."

"I'll have you know that I managed to punch an Atlas Paladin and managed to stop it in its tracks." Yang declared proudly.

"Star Platinum destroyed house sized diamonds." Jotaro just shot back.

'I'm a bit fast to dodge Nevermore feathers." Yang continued, trying to find another accomplishment.

"Grabbed a bullet inches away from my skull."

"Please, Prof. Jotaro? I really want to unlock my stand!" Jotaro looked back to see Yang's pleading puppy face. Sighing he turned around and said "Get your gear ready" before jumping down to the arena. With a whoop Yang rushed to her locker and it wasn't long until both were standing on opposite sides waiting for the time counter to run off.

When the signal rang out, Yang rushed forward and ran towards Jotaro. Jotaro also rushed forward to meet her. When both were in range, both gauntlets and stand lunged. Unfortunately, Star Platinum proved to be faster as Yang grunted when she felt a powerful blow to her side. Hopping back, she swung to a supposedly unguarded side to Jotaro but was soon forced to block two rapid punches. She then cocked the gauntlets and shot some shells toward Jotaro whose stand's hands blurred as it caught all the shell fragments. She then proceeded to take a running start and jumped, trying to get a spinning punch with extra speed from her gauntlets. However her fists collided with another gloved fist and both were forced to jump back to avoid the recoil.

The fight continued on, but it was apparent who the winner would be. Despite Yang going on offense and using her Aura to momentarily heal and defend. Star Platinum managed to balance the two fields of combat well. For every blow she gave, SP managed to give back five punches or kicks while also protecting its user. It wasn't till long until she was on the floor trying to catch her breath, with Jotaro looking at her.

"We should stop, you don't look like you can continue." Jotaro stopped his attacks, a slight bit of worry on his face.

"Don't be stupid…" Yang was breathing heavily, struggling to get up "I can still…" Then she focused on something and Jotaro noticed it too.

A single strand of yellow hair.

The arena got deathly quiet and Jotaro realized something 'This behavior… she couldn't be like…'

"You…" After a while, Yang finally spoke with her head still facing downwards.

'Damn it! Her stand might awaken, and who knows what it might be.' Jotaro tensed, ready for anything. Suddenly Yang's head whipped up, eyes flaring red.

"YOU BAST…!"

"... _guuuhh_..."

Both fighters paused at the sudden foreign sound. Yang, now calmed down, looked around confused.

"… _guuuuhhhh!"_

Behind Jotaro there was a sudden burst of heat and he slowly turned around.

Behind was what Jotaro could safely assume was a walking human furnace. The stand looked humanoid with covered in metallic armor fitted together with bolts. Its head is round with a single glowing orange eye and bared jagged metal teeth. On its back is a boiler that had smoke constantly coming out of it. (1) Suddenly it whipped its head toward Jotaro and screamed.

"UBAAASHAAAAA!"

With that, the stand lunged with incredible speed, Jotaro barely managed to dodge the blur. The punch smashed downwards creating a deep crater. Recovering instantly, it rushed towards Jotaro and punched again. Once again, Jotaro dodged again, and the stand's entire arm penetrated through the wall.

'This speed and strength!' Jotaro jumped away and observed it from the other side of the arena 'It could even rival Crazy Diamond!' The stand turned around and tried to rush toward Jotaro, but was rooted in place with its arm deep within the wall. It seemed to not notice as it continued to try to get Jotaro, constantly getting stopped by its own arm.

'It's not noticing the obstacle. It might have incredible speed and strength, but it has the most horrible precision I have ever seen.' Jotaro turned to Yang, who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

"Yang! You have to control your stand!" Yang whipped her terrified gaze to Jotaro.

"I'm not doing anything! I swear! I'm calm but my stand's…" Before Yang could finish, the stand tugged once more, bringing its arm free. Flash stepping, it reared back to punch Jotaro, but then suddenly the world began to slow down until everything was still.

"Star Platinum: The World. Time has stopped." Carefully, Jotaro stepped around the enraged stand's way and continued walking until he was far away from the stand itself. "Five seconds are up."

Slowly, everything became normal again and everything began to move normally. The stand stopped its attack and looked around frantically. But then it managed to find Jotaro again and rushed forward, only to be met with a flurry of fists.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum let out a long and loud as it pummeled Yang's stand. "ORA!" With a final punch, it was sent flying backwards. However, with a loud grunt, Yang was also sent flying as well.

'Shit!' Jotaro realized the grave situation here, despite the stand not following its user's orders. It still would affect Yang normally. Despite Yang being tired and beaten, the stand still stood up and then lowered its head.

'What's it do…!' With that Jotaro managed to dodge something that was shot towards him. Looking back, he saw the concrete covered in an amber colored substance slowly melting the floor.

'Magma!? The stand can generate magma!?' Then a loud "BAM!" and a jolt of pain blossomed at his side. He fell to his knees to see the stand standing before him 'Damn… I was too careless…' Then the stand reared its fist back and Jotaro closed his eyes waiting for the powerful blow.

But the punch never came and Jotaro opened his eyes. The stand was frozen in the spot, still holding out its fist. A few moments of silence passed and then it relaxed, both arms went limp and dangled in the air. It then proceeded to lumber away in a random direction, occasionally making long raspy groans.

'Just like I thought, it's an automatic stand." Jotaro caught his breath from a near death experience. He then looked at the stopwatch on the screen. 'One minute. That stand be like that for one minute.'

"Prof. Kujo! I am so sorry! I couldn't control it!" Yang ran up to the professor and looking at him with apologetic and guilty eyes.

"That's alright." Jotaro tried to get up but winced at the bruised wound he had on his side. "But do me a favor and call Ozpin and Glynda. My ribs are starting to hurt."

Yang frantically nodded and pulled out her scroll, calling the two mentioned professors and Jotaro sighed 'Yare Yare Daze. Never expected her stand to be that uncontrollable…'

* * *

Ruby was happily skipping down the hallway, cheerfully swinging the bags of weapon parts and groceries. Then she began to feel more sluggish and Ruby stopped her whistling. 'Huh. Maybe I'll just use my semblance. I mean, what's the harm.' Activating her semblance, she tried to move forward only to see nothing happening. 'Hey!? What gives…?'

!?

'What's going on? I-I can't move anything at all!'

She realized that nothing would move. Her mouth appeared to be whistling, despite no sound coming out and when she was apparently talking a second ago. The only thing she could move was her vision and looking to her right, she was shocked to see some students in hallway frozen and not moving.

'Is there something wrong with me? Did my semblance get twisted or something. Or…?'

Then she began to feel her entire body start up again until everything turned back to normal. Ruby stumbled forward, not expecting the sudden allowance of movement to come back. Confused Ruby looked around as if she were going to see the cause of that bizarre event.

'What happened?' Ruby stood for a while, trying to think of a solution but then shrugged. 'Must be the work of a stand.' She resumed to skip and whistle to her dorm 'Maybe I can ask Jotaro later. He seems to know a lot about stand.' With that, the Red Reaper headed for her dorm room, ready to relax and endure long hours of homework.

* * *

Jotaro and Ozpin walked down the hallway in silence. The other two professors had arrived to a scene of craters and an injured Jotaro. After fixing Jotaro up by channeling some aura, Glynda stayed behind to clean up the mess while Yang was sent back to her dorm room. The only sounds were the two professor's shoes and the occasional clack of Ozpin's cane. Suddenly Jotaro asked "What's down there?"

Ozpin stopped in his tracks and turned to Jotaro with a strained calm expression "And what are you implying, Prof. Kujo?"

Jotaro's face scrunched in annoyance "You know what I mean, did you really think I won't notice the strange lightness of your elevator on the first floor?" He eyes narrowed further "Or the hidden scanner on the panel?" He stepped closer to Ozpin, leaning extremely close "So tell me, what's down there?" His question was spoken at a soft yet dangerous tone.

Ozpin showed no other reaction and just returned Jotaro's glare with a nonchalant gaze "I assure you, Prof. Kujo, that there is no other floors below the first floor. I can swear that no matter what happens there is no other floor beyond the first one." Just like Jotaro, he had a soft voice with dangerous edge.

Jotaro remained where he was for a few seconds, and then he backed away and held out a hand "Sorry about that, back in Moriah we have to deal with a wide variety of stand users. Paranoia can be quite common."

Ozpin accepted the hand and shook it "Don't worry, that paranoia can be quite common here in Remnant too. I need to go address another issue somewhere else, have a nice day Prof. Kujo." Jotaro just tipped his hat in response and both professors went their separate ways. Entering his office, Jotaro collapsed into his chair rubbing his forehead.

'He's definitely hiding something,' Jotaro sighed and looked out his window 'but Ozpin's not going to say anything, either he's going to do it later or never.' He then looked at his calendar, mainly focusing at red circle he marked at Friday.

"Three days until the dance…." Jotaro then turned to the figure hiding in the corner "you're just in time, now let's go over something." He leaned forward in his chair "Remind me, how far can your stand go again?"

* * *

Stand Name: I Burn

Description: The stand is humanoid and its whole body is covered in metallic armor fitted together with bolts. Its head is round and also metallic with a single glowing orange eye in the middle and bared jagged metal teeth. On its back is a boiler that had smoke constantly coming out of it

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: E

Development Potential: ?

Abilities: (Magma Generation) - the stand can generate and shoot magma from its mouth. It is safe to assume that when injured, magma will come out instead of blood.

(Shrewd Temper) The stand is autonomous and roams aimlessly. Any little thing that can anger the user will set off the stand to go off into a full blown rampage for a minute. I Burn will constantly attack the target and will disregard anything else, not even stopping at the user's will.

* * *

 **(1) If the description wasn't good enough, then imagine it looking similar to the Firemen in Bioshock Infinite.**

 **A/N: I don't think I'm great with fight scenes…**

 **Anyways, that's it folks, Yang's stand is awakened. And unfortunately, it's pretty uncontrollable. Ruby also experienced something bizarre, what could it be? Wonder why the events turned out like this…**

 **Eh, you'll either figure it out or fin out.**

 **Also, next chapter… PLOT! Yay!**

 **Like always, if you have any comments or criticism then just say it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, sorry about this guys. A mixture of writer's block and lack of energy delayed this for a long time, not to mention this chapter's long for my standard. This problem is also occurring in my other stories, but don't worry. I'm sure this period will pass soon enough.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright move the banner a little there… no, a bit up… and stop! Perfect!" Jaune watched as his stand, split into four copies, carefully pinned the sign in the right place.

"Can you remind your own self why we're doing this again?" Voodoo Kingdom, one of them as Blake, asked while finishing pinning up the sign. For unknown reasons, when VK would appear naturally it would always appear as Blake first. Possibly because of how it was awakened.

"Well, I mean Weiss asked me if I could help, so I said yes." Jaune then had a grin on his face "Maybe I can use this as a way to ask Weiss out." Then he turned around to see what other things needed to be done.

Currently the hall was being set up by Yang and Weiss, later being joined with Jaune. While Yang would plan out the decorations and Jaune would set up the ones that were a bit difficult. Weiss decided to be in charge of the snacks and beverages, with her servants coming in and out of the mirror carrying trays with the necessary food and drinks.

Originally, Yang offered to bring the food and beverages, but Weiss denied her help stating "I don't want to see people staggering around complaining that the punch tasted funny."

Another copy of VK, as Ren, stared at the other clones "Is it sad to know that your own user is oblivious to who actually loves him."

The third one, as Ruby, shrugged with her arms "Eh, don't know. Though I will have to admit, any longer and Pyrrah might as well just give him a full kiss as a last resort."

The last one, as Nora, giggled "It's funny to see this all happen! So who wants to make bets?"

The other three copies looked at the Nora copy with deadpan expressions. After a few moments of silence, the Nora clone finally gave up waving its hands in front of itself.

"OK, OK! I'll admit that was a stupid statement. But hey, that slipped from my mouth!" The others sighed and all of them drifted back to their user's side just as Yang was bringing in something.

"Yo, Jaune! Can you get these speakers for me?" With a nod, Jaune once again sent out his stand and had them lift another set of speakers towards the appropriate places. "By the way, did you hear about the guest?"

Jaune and Weiss looked at Yang "What guest? Jolyne and the others are technically guests, so who else is there?"

"Apparently another person is coming to the dance." Yang then shrugged "I don't know who though, there's just a rumor going on. So I might be wrong." Then she clapped her hands together "Well, back to work guys! I'm just going to get the DJ set, be right back!" With that, Yang once again left the room to grab the last remaining objects.

The room was silent once again, only filled with the sounds of the two stands working. Jaune leaned toward Weiss and opened his mouth, but shut it once he heard Weiss' response.

"Arc, if you are asking me to the dance. I will make sure that you have something else to relate with your sisters." Weiss continued to overlook the party, while Jaune continued his task. Although it seemed like he was crossing his legs to make sure about something.

* * *

"Hey! Dad!" Jotaro turned around to see the four Joestar Academy students holding bags (no doubt containing their suits and dresses). "Do you want to come to the dance?"

Jotaro stood there, silent and unmoving for a while before turning around again and just saying "Ok."

Jolyne, used to her father's cold way of expressing, just nodded and the group continued to go to their rooms.

After making sure the others were gone, he slightly opened the door to his office "The dance will begin shortly, you know what to do."

With a nod, a figure that was leaning near against the door frame stepped out the door and towards the ballroom.

Jotaro then headed towards the ballroom, getting ready for a possible hectic night…

And he wasn't just referring to the dance…

* * *

The dance was in full swing, with the dance genre music playing in the background. Everybody was either dancing on the floor, chatting among each other, or trying to hide themselves from society in general. One could also see the sight of Ozpin and General Ironwood talking, with Ozpin explaining the events ranging from three months ago to a confused Ironwood.

Meanwhile, Ruby had just recently talked with her friends, and with some encouragement she had decided to try to have tonight. Still, her social awkwardness and shyness prevented her from full enjoying the night. That is, until she meets a familiar face.

"Friend Ruby!" Ruby turned to the familiar voice to see Penny waving to her, being flanked by two guards. With a squeal, the android was tackled with a hug from the red reaper.

"Penny! It's great to see you here!" Ruby finally remarked as she pulled away from the hug.

Penny nodded "I am also glad that you are here, friend Ruby!" Then she looked side to side before leaning in "You are keeping my secret, right?"

Ruby nodded "Never told a single soul." With that she imitated zipping her lips and crossing a finger over her heart while holding up a hand. Penny nodded, relieved at the news.

"Well, friend Ruby, I am keeping a secret too. And since you're my best friend, I'll share it with you as well."

To Ruby's surprise, a head popped out from Penny's shoulder. The head was a tiny doll's, with blue eyes, no mouth, and long blonde hair with a red ribbon. As if on a signal, more dolls began to poke out their heads out of Penny's body. After blinking for a while, the dolls then waved at Ruby.

"I do not know what these organisms are but…" However Penny was interrupted when Ruby shouted in joyful surprise.

"Penny, is this your stand?!" Penny tilted her head at this question.

"Stand? What's that?"

Ruby smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Whoops, sorry for not telling you beforehand. But... how was it put again...? Ah!" Ruby clapped her hands together "A stand is a manifestation of your fighting spirit! So those dolls are your own soul, Penny!"

Penny stared at the dolls who blinked at the android, then the robot slowly raised a hand and waved "Hi, me." As a response the dolls also waved back, this caused Ruby to giggle at the adorable sight. Especially when the synthetic girl smiled and the dolls emerged from the girl and hugged themselves to her mechanical body, like loving and snuggling leeches.

There was a loud tap on the microphone and everyone looked to see Professor Jotaro up on the stage. When he was sure that he got everyone's attention, he spoke "Good evening, Beacon. As you know, it has been at least three months when we arrived at this academy." He then looked over everyone in the room "And I can proudly say that the students here have improved themselves over those three months. Once again, I thank this school for accepting us and providing us with generosity and friendship."

"However, I have another thing to announce. Back in Morioh, we have many popular musicians who specify in different genres of music. One has offered to play a concert here in Beacon, so please welcome Morioh rock star... Akira Otoshi!"

With that, another bizarre individual went up the stage. He was a 32 year old man with long, wavy hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. His outfit consisted of a dark jacket; the right sleeve having the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots.

"Heyo Beacon! Name's Akira Otoshi and I have say, Remnant's a pretty cool place! But, that's not what you want to hear." Akira then played an impressive riff with only his pinky finger. "You want to hear some music, well I'll give you music." The guitarist then began to play a song as the crowd cheered at the surprisingly fantastic concert.

While the entire rock concert was going on, Ruby noticed a figure slip out suspiciously. Intrigued, she decided to follow the mysterious figure. What both of them didn't now was that another person had also noticed their departure and decided to follow as well.

* * *

 _98% Downloaded_

Cinder looked around as the device was finishing downloading information and access into her scroll and downloading the virus into the system. 'That Ozpin is a fool.' Cinder thought with a smirk. 'He thinks it's so safe that he leaves one of the most important tools to be taken away. You are really arrogant, Ozpin."

 _99% Downloaded_

"Hey! What are doing here?" Cinder's eyes widened when she heard a voice and turned around. She was greeted by Ruby, in her dress, pointing a finger accusingly.

Cinder smirked again 'This will be too easy.' She thought and got ready to attack, until she heard another voice.

"Yare Yare Daze. Looks like my hunch was right after all." Cinder's eyes widened again when she saw the Joestar Professor peek around the corner, his eyes dark and threatening.

"Prof. Kujo, what are doing here?!" Ruby, startled by the professors' sudden appearance

 _100% Downloaded_

Cinder looked at her scroll, relieved at how the timing was perfect. Now, with her main objective done, she can escape without any consequences.

 _Hey, would you like fries with that?_

Cinder's eyes narrowed when another message appeared after the notice 'What is…'

 _Wow… I'll admit what you're doing is verrrrrry clever…_

Cinder looked at the screen, confused. 'What is this?!

 _But beeee careful…_

With that, the screen on the wall started to crackle and as Cinder backed away, a figure emerged from the screen. The figure was resembles an alien with a beak and a lizard-like tail, with a head that resembled a dinosaur Cinder vaguely remembered from a book.

"Heh, heh… wow" The dinosaur chuckled as it crossed its arms "Man, you must be really strong to take down those guards." Then the creature spread his arms in a shrug "But then again, I know those types. Third-rate guards, always so easy to get by for us geniuses." Then the creature leaned dangerously close "Name's Red Hot Chili Peppers. No need to say what I am, huh?"

Cinder was now extremely conflicted right now, if it had been just the red brat then she would have no problem. However, right now she was also facing what was potentially the most powerful combatant and now an unknown stand. She could emerge with only a few injuries if she focused hard enough, but with no knowledge about the stand in front of her. The lack of knowledge could result in her being injured and even capture, so she decided to risk it. She made a mad dash toward the large window, dodging the stand's punches.

However as Ruby tried to stop the mysterious thief from escaping, she started to feel sluggish as her movements slowed down again. Déjà vu struck as Ruby found herself unable to move again. Her surroundings also began to slow down until everything stopped.

'Okay seriously, what's going on?! Why can't move again? Who is doing this?' Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts as a familiar voice rang out in the silence.

"Star Platinum: The World... time has stopped." Jotaro entered her view as he approached the frozen figure of the running thief.

'Time stopped!? Star Platinum can also stop time?!' Ruby watched as the Joestar professor observed the thief's entire appearance.

"Yare Yare." The professor sighed in annoyance and approached the mysterious thief, his stand appearing behind him. "Fortunate for you, unlike one of my colleagues. I'll just knock you." With that, Star Platinum reared it's fist and aimed for the thief's cheek.

Just then, he heard a slight crack and his eyes widened. Turning to the sound, he saw the frozen figure Ruby staring at him. The same sound occurred as her fingers twitched again and Jotaro recoiled a bit from the action. Jotaro couldn't help but recall how this situation was similar when he was having a friendly spar with a certain yellow clad Englishman.

'! She... Ruby Rose can...?!' Jotaro stared in shock as the young reaper's fingers continued to twitch.

'Yes! I can move my fingers!' Ruby thought with glee 'Now if I just try harder...' However no matter how she tried, the only thing she could move was her fingers. 'Darn... if I could only move my entire body...'

Jotaro looked at the figure of the thief, then to Ruby. 'One second left...' Jotaro thought, he recalled his stand and then ran back to his original spot and positioned himself as if he was taking action. As he was doing this he made sure to lean close to Ruby before going to his spot.

"Meet me outside the combat classroom, if any professor reprehends you. Tell them I needed to talk to you. We'll discuss more about your potential." With that, everyone slowly stated to move again before everything started move normally again.

* * *

However it didn't seem like meeting outside the classroom was necessary, as Ruby and Jotaro were slowly going back to the auditorium and office respectively. After time resumed, the thief managed to get away with sheer luck. Even with the help from the mysterious stand, the thief managed to escape dodging the attacks or even placing some (extremely familiar to Jotaro) pyrotechnic spells to block them. After she crashed through the window, Ozpin and Ironwood showed up seemingly to discuss something and was greeted by the sight of a messed up room. The stand had disappeared as soon as the doors had opened, leaving Jotaro and Ruby as the only occupants After a bit of interrogation, both student and Professor were free to go.

Jotaro paused at the hallway leading to his office, and then looked at Ruby. The red reaper also looked at Jotaro and she was wondering what the professor was going to do before he spoke up.

"Have you awakened your stand yet?" Ruby shook her head at the professor's question.

"Prof. Kujo... can you explain what happened back there?" Ruby decided to ask, although the response was obvious. She had already known that the Joestar Professor had just stopped time. But what she couldn't understand was actually about herself, why was she able to see and even move her fingers during stopped time?

Jotaro tipped his hat forward " What happened was that you somehow managed to experience time completely stopping. In this case, it could mean that you could have the same type of stand as me. But I doubt that, so I'm just going to guess that you can also stop time."

Ruby was visibly excited, after all who wasn't? "Do you really mean it? Can I actually stop time too?"

Jotaro slightly smiled at the student's excited behavior "Not quite, you might have to wait until your stand is awakened." With that the professor decided to go to his office not "I'm tired from all this crap, so I'm just going to retire for the night." As he walked down the hallway he paused and turned to Ruby "By the way, Ruby..."

Ruby perked up "Yes Prof. Kujo?"

"You have to think it's natural. Just like how you can easily shoot a round from your weapon, you have to think stopping time is natural for you."

Ruby's face scrunched up instinctively in confusion "But... how? It's time stop! One of the most powerful abilities! How can I think it's natural?"

"That's the only way I can think of to explain how to use it. Have a fun night." Jotaro continued to walk and rounded a corner, away from Ruby's sight. With a shrug, Ruby headed back to the dance deciding to not think too hard for tonight.

* * *

Jotaro reached his room and once again collapsed on his chair 'This is starting to become a habit…' and then he looked at the man in front of him "So what did you find out?"

In front of him was, without a doubt, Akira Otoishi with a grim expression. "Turns out you're right. She downloaded information about all of the students."

Jotaro groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance "Anything else?"

Akira's face twisted with confusion "I'm not sure why, but she had her device fitted with access to the system in Beacon."

This time, Jotaro slapped his forehead with one hand. "That bastard! Advanced technology my ass, they don't even have any type of security; even in their most important system!"

The rock star only stared with mild amusement "So, I'm going back to Morioh, anything else you need done?"

Jotaro calmed down and then looked at Akira "Yeah, another message. Tell my gramps this.

Something is coming. The Passionate World needs to be ready at the Remnant of Heaven's Door. I need a Creamy Diamond from Actung. Any shooting stars willing to take action, is able to help."

Nodding, Akira made his way to the door "Well, nice to see you again Jotaro. I'll make sure Mr. Joestar gets the message."

With a wave of his hand, Jotaro just sat on his chair with his head in his hand 'I was wrong, Ozpin is definitely way too confident about whatever his plan is. He doesn't even consider the fact that the "thief" could have done something.'

Akira paused at the door however and turned to Jotaro "By the way, I almost forgot to tell you. "White Snake" came here today. Said that he's gonna make connections for the Passionate World in Remnant. That's all for now, see ya." With that Akira made his exit.

Jotaro didn't move one bit and after a few seconds, he finally moved to the window looking at the sight outside. The stand user just stood there, watching the peaceful view in night time, as if relishing the peace for as long as he could.

* * *

 _Downtown Vale, Junior's Club_

Currently in Vale it was nighttime, the city was silent and empty except for the occasional pedestrian and/or passing car.

However one man was out of place, walking down the nearly empty streets. The man was dark skinned with white hair arranged in an odd pattern and ending with ponytails. His robes were purple and with a huge white cross in the middle, both front and back. He turned a corner and was greeted by the sight of a nightclub came into view. The man then approached the entrance where the bouncer tried to stop him from going in.

"Hey look buddy, club's close-" Suddenly his head whipped to the side and he collapsed. As the man walked into the nightclub, a single CD disk fell from the bouncer's forehead. Getting up, the man looked around confused before shrugging and going back to his spot.

The inside of the club was fairly empty with only some other people cleaning the place up after the night was over. However the server behind the bar caught the man's attention and he approached the bar and took a seat. He idly noted that two similar dressed girls started to follow him just as he sat down and also sat several seats away from him on either side.

Junior was baffled at how someone managed to enter the nightclub (except maybe the occasional huntsman/huntsman in training or criminal.). However the man in front of him looked like neither of those, in fact it appeared that this man was a priest.

Still, Junior was skilled in handling odd situations… until they get out of hand. So he took this in stride. "Look here sir, the club's closed."

The man just leaned forward on the counter "Yes, the club is closed." He then titled his head "But what about your other job?"

Junior stopped cleaning the current glass he had and slowly placed next to the other glasses "Where you from?"

"Where is something I can't reveal to you now, but let's say our… organization is interested in your specialty."

Junior looked at the man, perplexed. "What's your organization? And what do you want?"

"Our organization is large at a certain location, and it can potentially spread very quickly in another region. So we want to have partnerships in any way we can." The man reached into his robe for something.

Then he felt two sharp blades against his throat, and his hand stopped. Looking at both sides, he saw the two similar looking girls now on either side of him.

"Sir, I advise you to stop what you're doing." Melanie nodded as she silently agreed with her sister's, Malachite, statement.

"Strange," Both girls and Junior raised an eyebrow "you seem like you won't survive a piercing from the arrow. But… you still have the potential…"

"What do you mean-"

Then the man's hand, the one reaching in a pocket inside his robe, swiped across Malachite's head quickly that it looked like a blur of purple. Surprised, the girl could only collapse to the ground. Melanie had a look of shock and then anger as she pressed the blade closer to the man's neck.

"You! What did you do to her!?" Junior shouted, all reason nearly gone.

"Simple." The man nonchalantly pointed at the downed girl "I set up the bargaining chip."

"What bargain!?" Melanie shouted, worried about her sister.

Then suddenly, Malachite spasmed with a gasp as a figure appeared behind her. The figure was feminine with autumn leaf branch patterns all over its body. With crow wings on its back, it had a humanoid face with no other facial features with only orange glowing eyes and a small nose. Instead of hair, it also had leaves that was arranged as hair. The figure slowly condensed as a CD disk started to sink into Malachite's head.

"This is a Stand." The man gestured towards the figure "A manifestation of one's fighting spirit, you may even say it's a fully awakened Aura." The man then brought out two other CD disks "These are Stand disks, stands taken out of convicted criminals and also volunteers (1). This is an alternative for those without a stand but can still host one."

"So what does that mean?" Malachite, now recovered, asked while looking at the figure behind her.

"That means I am willing to give you three more power." The man held out the two disks to Junior. But he quickly pulled back when Junior reached for them. "However like I said, that is the bargaining chip. As easily I can give you these stands, I can take them away."

Junior leaned against the counter, fully interested and business-like. "What's the price? Men? Money? Information?"

The man smirked "All we need is your cooperation. You provide us with information and carry out some tasks for us, that's all. Furthermore, we need some help to arrive without attracting any attention from… other parties."

Junior narrowed his eyes, but the man anticipated what he was going to say "I know that look. You think my terms are a means of dictatorship or a threat. However, we truly are partners. We ask you for information or a favor. You can ask us for mercenaries, favors of your own, or even more stands." The man gave him a questioning look. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Junior thought about it for a while before nodding. "So what's your name?" Junior held out a hand and the man accepted it.

"We are merely partners right now, I only give my real name to friends that I can trust. But you may call me… White Snake." The priest, Pucci, smiled as he gave his code name.

* * *

 **(1) It will be canon in this story that some criminals will be killed by Pucci removing their stand or any people dying from any cause will donate their stand for future use (just like how some people donate their body to science departments).**

 **A/N: Well the pieces are starting to fall into place, along with necessary preparations needed. The next chapter might take a while, but other chapters for my other stories will eventually come out. Anyways, if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.**


End file.
